La mía es más grande
by Lollipop of Colors
Summary: Esme y las chicas se proponen escuchar una rara conversación de los hombres de la casa, ¿de qué se van a enterar?. Checa quién tiene la más grande.


**Disclaimer: Nada de esto es de mi propiedad, mi queridisima amiga Stephenie Meyer me prestó los personajes para jugar un rato con ellos.**

_¡Regrese!, despues de tanto tiempo, tuve un gran vacio mientras mi pequeña musa traviesa no estaba...pero ahora me insipiro con un sueño, se los dejo, y espero que lo disfruten. [Rían mucho]_

* * *

La mía es más grande

Esme P.O.V.

-Rose, querida, ¿podrías traerme el jarrón italiano que esta encima de la pequeña mesa suiza? -"_por suerte no lo rompieron", _pensé mientras ordenaba la casa. Una vez más, los _tranquilos _hombres de la casa, que conviven siempre _pacíficamente _entre ellos, habían organizado una competencia de luchas en el salón que había pasado también por la cocina, el porche y que había terminado en el jardín, y eso porque yo los detuve.

Todo esto provoco que la pequeña Nessie, despertara de su profundo letargo, claro, se volvió a dormir un poco despues, su siesta era su siesta...y mi enojo era mi enojo.

Estos hombres y su ego. Lo que más me sorprendió, era que mi esposo, mi amado Carlisle, también había participado en ello. Últimamente, desde que nos habíamos librado de los Vulturis, pasaba más tiempo de calidad con nuestros hijos, seguramente quería disfrutar de la eternidad de una manera más liberal. Me encantaba verlo así, tan feliz, y que esa alegría se la contagiara tanto a Jasper como a Emmett, hasta a Edward, que era tan serio.

Aunque la gota que derramaba el vaso era que se metieran con mi casa, dejándola como si un tornado hubiera pasado por ahí.

Así que como castigo, mande a los chicos a una de las habitaciones que nunca usábamos. Ahí podían armar todo el destrozo que quisieran.

-Aquí tienes mamá -dijo mi preciosa hija Rose, entregándome un jarrón color marfil.

-Gracias amor- entonces me llegó una duda -¿sabes dónde se metieron Alice y Bella?, tengo toda la mañana sin verlas.

-Fueron de compras -Rosalie chasqueo la lengua, como si algo le molestara-. Hablando del rey de Roma -dijo sarcástica-, creo que llegaran en 3, 2, 1...

El sonido de una perfecta maniobra de estacionamiento llegó desde el garage. Luego se escucho la acampanada y melodiosa risa de Alice, junto con unos casi inaudibles pasos de Bella.

Rosalie y yo fuimos a recibirlas, esperando verlas cargadas de bolsas, no fue una sorpresa, que nuestra sospecha fuera verdad.

-Espero que me hayan traído algo hermanitas, puesto que no tuvieron siquiera la amabilidad de invitarme con ustedes- dijo Rosalie molesta.

Hubo un silencio de menos de una centésima de segundo, pero pude percibir que Bella, se había puesto un poco tensa.

-Calmada Rose -respondió Alice muy emocionada- no te pedimos que vinieras, porque según nuestros agudos oídos, y las visiones que aún trato quitarme de la cabeza, Emmett y tú estaban _demasiado_ ocupados. –Bella se comenzó a reír discretamente, pero pronto se convirtieron en carcajadas, y despues le seguí yo, seguida de Alice, y al final Rose también se nos unió.

Así estuvimos un rato, al fin que el aire, no nos era indispensable. Pero la repentina mirada lejana de Alice nos detuvo inmediatamente.

-Alice ¿qué pasa? –preguntó Bella preocupada- ¿qué ves? –hubo una pausa mientras mi hija regresaba al presente, una sonrisa y una mirada confusa aparecieron en su angelical rostro – Alice, contéstame.

-No hay nada que decir Bella, solo vi como Jasper le ganaba a Emmett en una apuesta -respondió aún más sonriente.

-Oh...lo siento Al- se disculpó Bella, seguramente por su sobrepasada preocupación.

-No hay problema Bells -y en eso, me miró interrogativamente- ¿por qué los chicos están encerrados en aquel cuarto mamá?

Sonreí y les conté un breve resumen de lo que había sido de mi pobre casa mientras arreglaba el jardín. Cuando terminé, todas nos comenzamos a reír de nuevo.

-¿Podemos ir con ellos mamá? –Alice traía algo entre manos, lo podía ver claramente.

-No, hija, se supone que están castigados, ellos no pueden verlas, o su exilió de la sociedad por tres horas no tendrá nada de malo si están con ustedes.

-Por favor mamá, aunque sea solo para escucharlos – definitivamente, Alice sabía algo de lo que nosotras, no teníamos ni idea. – Además, siempre he querido saber cómo piensan los hombres de nuestra especie, sin autoridad femenina que los mande.

-Sabes que Edward las escuchara, claro excepto a Bella, y hará que los chicos y su padre cambien de conversación –pero al parecer mi argumento no dio resultado, pues a Rosalie y a Bella, la duda de Alice les parecía más atractiva.

Pusieron caritas de cordero mojado a medio morir, y claro que no pude resistirme a ellas.

-Está bien – dije en tono de derrota.

Rosalie, Alice y yo salimos a "cazar" para poder hablar de cómo íbamos a hacer para que Edward no escuchara nuestros planes. Dejamos a los chicos con un tremendo escándalo en su habitación del castigo, mientras que Bella se había quedado en casa cuidando a Nessie, que seguía dormida.

Regresamos en prácticamente 5 minutos, algo muy sospecho al decir que fuimos a cazar, pero al parecer por el ruido que seguía en el cuarto de los castigados, ni se habían dado cuenta de nuestra ausencia.

-Ok, ¿listas? –Preguntó Alice y todas asentimos- recuerden, piensen en cosas totalmente comunes. Bella, tú piensa lo que quieras. Al ataque.

Nos fuimos acercando a la habitación poco a poco. _"Aún tengo que terminar de sembrar las flores que no pude, gracias a mis queridos hijos" "pronto habrá que ir a cazar, veo mis ojos un poco oscuros, y también los de Carlisle, por lo tanto los de los chicos estarán igual, ya que la última excursión, fue familiar"._

Cosas así de irrelevantes pasaban por mi cabeza, hasta que llegue a una distancia prudencial en la que podía escuchar todo lo que los hombres decían, al parecer tanto Rosalie, como Bella y Alice que iban juntas, también habían encontrado un buen lugar para escuchar pues se habían detenido al igual que yo.

El ruido se detuvo a los dos minutos de que estuvimos ahí. La profunda voz de Emmett llegó a nuestros oídos.

-...Chicos, temo que van a tener que tragarse sus palabras, porque como podrán ver, la mía es más grande. Pierden.

Nosotras solamente nos miramos extrañadas.

-No digas eso Emmett, sabes que contra mí no pueden ganar, retira lo dicho de una vez, antes de que _veas_ tu derrota-dijo la voz de Jasper. Se escucharon unos pasos en la habitación, y a alguien recargarse en la pared.

-Haber, haber, ¿ustedes están locos?, de verdad creen que pueden ganarme...saben que están frente al que tiene la más grande- ¿eso lo había dicho mi esposo? Si, no había duda.

¿De qué demonios estaban hablando los muchachos?

Edward comenzó a carcajearse.

-Digan que todo lo que dijeron es mentira y les perdonare, antes de que la mostremos...les aseguro que la mía tiene un mayor tamaño –bajo la voz- además, se que es más larga que la de ustedes.

Un estallido de risas, de todos los chicos excepto de Edward, se escucho por la casa.

-Edward, te aseguro que la tuya no es la mitad de grande que la mía –consiguió decir Emmett entre risas. Rosalie se enorgulleció de su esposo y sonrió- ¿quieres ver? -la sonrisa se le borro. Si no malentendíamos, Emmett le iba a mostrar algo a Edward, y según decían, era más grande que la del último. Ojala nuestras malpensadas mentes estuvieran equivocadas.

-Quiero ver – reto Edward, a Bella se le desencajo la quijada por la sorpresa, y Alice estaba más divertida que cuando iba de compras. –Sácala.

De nuevo se escucharon pasos, luego un sonido de una cremallera abriéndose, y un suspiro de sorpresa.

-¡Te dije!, la mía es más grande –ser regodeo Emmett. Rosalie sonrió a más no poder, por saber que su esposo la tenía "más grande" que su hermano-. No te debiste de haber metido conmigo Edward.

-Jasper, dime por favor que la tienes más grande que Emmett- suplico Edward –gánale aunque sea.

-Edward, no creo que sea una buena idea.

-Jasper, ¿acaso tienes miedo? ¿De qué la mía sea más grande, más larga que la tuya?

Si algo que Jasper no aguantaba era que lo provocaran, así que lo obvio era que aquellos pasos seguros, fueran de él.

-Muéstramela Jasper –un suspiro y una cremallera bajándose despues...se escucho una exhalación de sorpresa.

-Jasper me inclino ante ti –Rosalie jadeo un poco... ¿Jasper le había ganado a su esposo? ¿La tenía más grande? ¿Qué tenía más grande?

Nos miramos aún muy confundidas...oh, oh, ahora solo faltaba Carlisle, sería tan imprudente como para _mostrárselas_ y quedar...un momento, dije recordando, creo que mi esposo iba a quedar muy bien.

Un toque lujurioso se estaba apoderando de mí, pero me controle. Sacudí la cabeza para quitarme esos pensamientos que nos podrían delatar ante Edward.

-Carlisle, solo quedas tu... ¿apuestas? –"que diga que no, que diga que no", suplicaba yo.

-Jajaja, ¿estás seguro Jasper?...te sentiste bien unos momentos, pero cuando veas el tamaño de la mía, no querrás verme a la cara.

-Enfrenta tu destino padre.

Suspire derrotada, no sabía cuál era él tamaño de la de Jasper, pero era mejor asumir la derrota. Si le había ganado a Emmett, no creo que hubiera nada que hacer...aunque conociera el tamaño de la de mi esposo.

-Wow...Carlisle, mereces todos los honores -¿qué demonios...? ¡¿Mi marido había ganado?!

-Padre, ¿puedo probar?, se ve muy apetecible, y con ese color alrededor – ¿Edward iba a probar que?...miré rápidamente a Bella, si hubiera sido humana, seguramente se habría desmayado.

-Hey, Edward, no te quieras quedar con todo, yo también quiero...al fin que hay para todos ¿verdad papá?

-Claro que si muchachos...aunque, les confieso que la veo algo pequeña -¿pequeña?, bueno, si considerábamos que era para tres vampiros... ¿qué estaba pensando?, él era mi esposo, ¡no podía dársela _a probar_ a sus hijos!

Mire a las chicas, y supongo que tenían la misma cara que yo en esos momentos.

Moví la boca articulando las palabras "¿entramos?", para que nadie más que ellas entendieran u oyeran.

Bella estaba a punto de decir que sí, pero Alice la detuvo, Rosalie aún estaba shockeada por el hecho de que su esposo...quisiera probar la de su padre.

-¿Creen que nos satisfacera por completo? –preguntó Jasper, ahora era Alice la que quería entrar a matar a su esposo, pero entre mis otras dos hijas, la detuvieron.

-Pues, espero que si, pero si no, podemos compartir...a mí se me antoja mucho la de Edward, aunque este pequeña.

Eso no ayudo, por lo que Bella se salió de control.

No pudimos evitar que corriera como una furia hacía la puerta, y en menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos, mi hija tenía la puerta abierta, con mirada asesina y gruñendo.

-¿Qué acabas de decir Emmett Cullen? –de seguro que ahora si le llegaba a hacer algo, el tono de su voz lo decía.

Se quedo callada de repente con la mirada en algo que traía Edward en las manos, las cuales se estaba llevando a la boca.

-¿Amor?, podrían decirme porque demonios están chupando... ¡la sangre de las aves!

Una sonrisita de circunstancias se asomo en cada uno de los muchachos, estaban tratando de deslumbrarnos.

Carlisle se fue acercando lentamente, me tomo por la cintura y me comenzó a besar, me olvide de todo durante unos momentos, pero despues, volví en mí.

-Lo que nos hacen pensar chicos...

Nos miraron confundidos, y nosotras solo nos echamos a reír.

* * *

**¡Ja!, ¿cómo estuvo?, ¿les gusto?, si es así, entonces denle un apreton al botoncito verde dejen su comentario, y les asueguro que cualquiera de los chicos aqui mencionados [u otros], iran a su casa para que la "_prueben_"...**

**Los reviews son mi paga...si quieren que coma, dejen uno ;)**


End file.
